galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Koran Specialty Supplies
Koran Specialty Supplies is a company working for the Cyrannatarian Republic, creating weapons and defensive systems. Defense Mechanisms Acellerated Plasma Launchers The first APL to be successfully tested, used, and mass produced was the Beta-Four model. Unlike the Alpha models, it can fire a large plasma bolt rather accurately, and with ease, thanks to support from it's three giant legs. However, a long cool-down time process can render the guns weak on the ground, and also let ships past. For this reason, numerous guns are constructed usually on moons orbitting worlds, or a large patch of land on the world is reserved for these guns. The KSS is yet to release what APL means to the public. Their three large legs can be replaced with a rotating disk to yield the APL as a large turret, or cannon. They have begun to be fitted on some ships. Combative Devices Toxic Fire Arms TFAs, or "Toxic FireArms" are special firearms produced by the KSS. They are essentially bolt guns, with needles and darts used as ammunition. The firearms have two triggers for two different types of toxins. The first trigger is used for needles containing cyanide. The other is used for needles firing strychnine. Both toxins are recommended by the KSS, and are fast, and efficient killers. Cyanide blocks an organism's mitochondria from consuming oxygen, essentially suffocating your cells to point of death. Death usually occurs 9 seconds after injection. Strychnine on the otherhand releases neurotoxins that attack nerves in the spinal cord. It essentially blocks chemicals that control nerve signals to muscle. By doing this, strychnine causes constant stimulation in the muscles, which results in seizures until the point of exhaustion and respiratory failure. In as little as 30 minutes, after constant seizures, suffocation, and exhaustion, an organism will die. The TFAs are currently being fazed out of service as half of it seems to be ineffective to almost all species in the cluster, and the other takes too long and was labeled a 'torture device' by many. The Cyrannatarian military has switched to TPLFAs. UPDATE: The Toxic Fire Arms have been outlawed by the Cyrannatarian government after pressure from the Malsuth and many other factions in Verion. Tungstium Projectile Launching Fire Arms Tungstium Projectile Launching Fire Arm, or TPLFA for short, is a new sort of projectile weapon, firing .357 Tungstium rounds in the hand-gun models and with the rifles using .22LR Tungstium rounds. The assault rifles and SMG's use 10mm Tungstium rounds. New developments are being made, stating that the .357 hand gun models will be used for fighting personnel only. Officers are being issued specialty-issued gold plated .45 ACP hand-guns. UPDATE: A machine gun variant has been made, resembling a mini-gun, and using 7.62x51mm rounds. Francium-Fluorine Bombs Francium-Fluorine Bombs. Essentially a highly pressurized container of Fluorine, then a lump of Francium (dipped in oil) is then plopped in the container using a firing mechanism in another part. The resulting explosion is hazardous as it causes the release of toxic fumes caused by the Fluorine and releases radiation thanks to the Francium. Also don't forget about the firey hot shrapnel flying all over the place. These are being developed into hand-held grenades and torpedoes for ships, as long as bombs to be dropped on the ground and mines. UPDATE: The F-FB project has gone well with a number of successful prototypes. Five 2kt bombs have been fitted onto the ICW Noble. UPDATE: The Francium-Fluorine Bombs have been outlawed by the Cyrannatarian government after pressure from the Malsuth and many other factions in Verion. Tungstium Projectile Launching Cannons Tungstium Projectile Launching Cannon. Used in space operations aboard small craft like patrol boats. Biggest versions are only 20mm big, and are also used on the ground for a defensive, stationary, mount. It works similarly to a TPLFA. Caesium-Water Bombs Caesium-Water Bombs. A large clump of caesium is dropped into water, causing a chemical reaction where hydrogen gas builds within the container and explodes due to extreme heat within a few miliseconds of contact with the water. The explosion is smaller than the F-FBs, however, but they can still be used in hand grenades, or some minor explosive devices. Agreements "Well then I can not sell to you under official license agreement 22-AB-CT66B in which it therefore states: 'Any KSS product will not be sold to foreigners, only to the 4th URC." - Koran Specialty Supply salesman. The KSS signed an agreement with the 4th URC that they will only sell their goods to them. It is stated under "Official License Agreement 22-AB-CT66B" Category:Cyrannatar Category:Companies Category:Weaponry Category:GCv2